Confessions of a gay witch boy
by Whoistukushi
Summary: Being gay is difficult. Being a gay witch is doubly so. Lets hope Takeru can work through it all to find some happiness. Daikeru in the end. OC
1. Prologue

Takeru sighed for fifth time today. Not that he was keeping count, it just seemed like a reasonable guess he thought. Considering he had seen Daisuke five times that day and he was keeping count of that. Daisuke waved at him, and smiled. _That smile _he thought. He waved back and put on a fake smile.

Takeru felt a vibrating coming from his pocket. "Oh yay, somebody loves me" he said pulling out the phone. It read Hikari. "Oh right, yeah… very funny phone. I'll just not answer that" he clicked the phone off and put it away. He looked at his watch that read six thirty. _I should probably get going. _

Walking away Takeru mused what love was like for other people. It occurred to him that other people probably didn't hang around, waiting to run into the person they loved. Well actually they probably did. It seems human and by human he meant desperate. But he thought, actually he bet that most people didn't fall for there friend of the same gender. Someone by all means no-one would ever expect him to love.

That's another thing Takeru pondered. Was it love? It definatley wasn't a crush. No, he had a crush on Hikari when he was younger. This felt very different. It knotted him, twisted him inside. Confused him. If this was love then he concluded that love wasn't very fun. But Daisuke? A part of his mind quickly answered that question _He's charming, sweet eyed, goofy, hot and cute as a button. Why not Daisuke? _

"Well he's straight for one" he said out loud. At which point he concluded love didn't care for sexual orientation. _He might not be _suggested a deeper part of him mind. "You have met Daisuke, right?" he said to himself. You may have noticed that Takeru spends a lot of his time talking to himself. _People who carry too many secrets only have themselves. But anyway, Daisuke's never had a girlfriend._

"That's because he wants Hikari". _You thought you liked Hikari once. _

" _I thought a lot of things… once." Coming to terms with your own homosexuality can be very daunting, you see. And for Takeru, coming to terms with his own sexuality wasn't even the worst of his personal demons. But we'll get to that later. _

_Throughout this mental conversation Takeru had managed the whole way home from Daisuke's house. Walking into his apartment he found un-retrieved mail on the floor. "Statement, statement" he said to himself while going through it. "Bills" Flicking through the last couple of letters, he noticed one addressed to him, written in hand writing. Familiar, girly handwriting. "Oh Hikari. Your seriously barking up the wrong tree". Not wanting to read the letter, for fear of feeling guilty he packed it away into his bag. _

_Reading that the clock read seven o'clock Takeru retired himself to his room. His mother wont be home for another couple of hours. His room was his temple. Literally, it was a temple. There were candles, incense, crystals and books. See the thing is Takeru is a witch. _


	2. Chapter 1

"_Daisuke!" Hikari giggled. "Yes Kari" He said as he licked her ear, then traced it down her neck. _

_Hikari moaned from excited pleasure, tracing her hands all over Daisukes chests and arms. Her head moving down onto Daisues neck, nibbling on his tender flesh. She moved her hands down, past his abdomen and to the top of his briefs. She moved her fingers down his bulge until she grabbed the whole throbbing hot mass. "Put it in me!" she yelled._

"NO! Put it in me!" Takeru yelled as he awoke from another nightmare. _Shit _he thought.

"I hope mum didn't hear that". He wiped the sweat from his forehead, rustling his golden blonde locks. He turned his head to nightstand clock that read two thirty. He then turned to the bulge trying to exit his boxer shorts. "Damn Dai was hot in that dream". "And Hikari was just slutty, poor girl".

_Well im wide awake now _he thought. "What should I do about this?" he said again looking at his bulging erection. "I could have a shower, but that might wake mum." _Well then have a little fun _said a dirtier part of his mind. _Think of Dai_

A blush appeared on his face at the thought of it which was shortly followed by a grin. He pulled his boxers down his legs and his erection sprung out. He rubbed slowly, feeling every inch of his himself from the base of his member to the top of the head. The tingly sensation was good, but not enough. He pulled harder, letting the friction produce slightly stronger waves of pleasure. He stopped for a moment to lick the palm of his of hand. "Dai.." he whelped, helping the image of his beloved creep into his mind. The tanned skin, spiky hair. Soft face, chocolate brown eyes that looked so delicious. And his lips. Oh how he wished to know the taste of those lips. He pulled harder and harder. His body starting to arch back and his hips motioning forward. The pleasure was electric at this point. "Dai" he said a little louder. Thoughts of Daisuke touching him, kissing him. On his neck, licking his lips. Massaging him. It was too much for his mind to take. "Dai!" He yelped again and POP. All the pleasure leapt out of him in pure white gooey goodness. On his abs and chest. Takeru was panting now, lowering down back into bed. "Ill shower in the morning". Within seconds he was once again asleep.

The next morning Takeru arrived at his first class noticing that Hikari had placed her self next to Takeru. Again. Frustrated, Takeru sat next to her. "T'kay!" Hikari practically yelled at his arrival. "How are you? Hope you had a nice night. I called you yesterday, you didn't asnwer. I guess you didn't see it, its fine I forgive you LOL. Oh, get any special mail lately?" She rattled off in five seconds flat. Takeru looked at her wide eyed. _Where does she get the energy to do that at 8:30 in the morning. _"No" Takeru replied slowly, wondering if he answered the right question. "Oh, okay!" Hikari replied happily. Takeru slumped his head down into his arms. _Another long day._

They day went on quite similarly. Hikari rambling on with her usual nonsense. Takeru wondering when she's just going to give up. Luckily his last class was without Hikari and he was quite thankful for that fact. He sat down a smile appearing on his face as he could relax in the sound of nothing. Daisuke, only being a few seats away noticed the goofy smiling blonde. "What you so happy about?" he asked leaning across. Takeru being jerked out of his trance looked over. "Listen" he said. Daisuke eyes narrowed, "Theres no sound". Takeru smiled again. "Exactly". Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever T'kay". Takeru slightly frowned at this. Daisuke eyes furrowed and his head turned back to Takeru. " Hey, Teek, you speak to Hikari a lot, right?" _I don't know if speaking is the right word _"Yeah, you could say that" he replied. "Does she ever talk about me?" _Does Hikari talk about Dai? Not that I can ever discern from her babble _"No, not really Dai" "Oh" Daisukes expression faded to a low frown. "Dai, don't worry about Hikari. You deserve a lot better than her anyway" Takeru put a hand on his beloved shoulders. Daisuke lips turned upwards. " Yeah, your right. I do! Thanks Teek, she seems obsessed with you anyway." Daisuke chuckled. "Only if she knew you were gay, right". _That's right, Dai knows I'm gay. And he still my best friend. Its one of the reasons I love him so._

Class moved on quickly from that point and before Takeru could blink he was on his way out of school. Today however he wasn't going straight home. _Today's the day. _He rushed away from the crowd leaving the school. "It should be in today, hopefully". He turned several corners, walking down an empty street to a lone, black shop called "The corpus". The door rattled and a bell rang as he walked in. At the other end of the shop, a boy, at around Takerus looked up from the book he was reading. "Ahh, Takeru I thought you'd be coming in today. Your order is here". He stood up from his chair. "But before that…" He picked a locket up from his chair "I want you to kiss me".

Takerus eyes glossed over in a pale pink and he slowly motioned forward toward the boy. He slowly lifted his hand up and as he reached him, he touched it to his cheek. Takeru pulled his head in until there lips met just for a second. Suddenly Takerus eyes opened in shock, the full color of his blue eyes returned. He pulled back and slapped the boy across the face.

"A lust spell Seth?" Takeru spat at him. Seth rolled his eyes at the accusation. "Oh so what. Its not like it really worked, if it had it would have lasted longer than a single kiss".

"Still!" Takeru yelled. "Its unethical, and did you really think you could cast such a spell on me" He said pulling an amulet from his pocket. "Ive come prepared for your encounters".

"Unethical? Really? You've ordered in the Rose of Venus. Used for casting powerfull spells of lust and love. I'd say your considering doing the same thing, my dear". The black haired boy shot back.

Takeru narrowed his eyes. "Actually, its an anti-love spell". Seth raised an eye brow. "Anti?" Seth questioned. "You trying to fall out of love with someone?" "No. I want someone to fall out of love with me". Seth smiled. "Im not in love with you Takeru, I just want you for… well _fun" _

_Takeru shot a death glare at him. "Can I just have the rose please?" Seth pouted and turned the package over to Takeru._

"_Y'know Takeru, eventually you'll get bored of pining after that Daisuke guy. And when you are give me a call. Ill show you a good time" He winked deviously. Takeru shot another death glare and walked out with a frustrated pace. _


	3. Chapter 2

_When will Takeru come to realise I'm the only other witch gay in this city. Our fun would be so electrically good. Our power amplifying the pleasures of the flesh _Seth thought to himself. Seth has been an store assistant to his mothers occult shop for 2 years now. At the age of 17 he has well developed sexual urges and ever since meeting the blonde white witch he's all he's ever wanted. The only person standing in his way was that annoying Daisuke person. _What does Takeru see in that air headed putz? _

'No matter, I have all I need here to get him out of my way'. Seth looked around the store, taking in all the pagan and magical bits and pieces, altars and books, crystals and candles. A complete myriad of occult goodies. Slowly, a soft smile appeared on his lips as a plan materialised in his head.

_Im a master of lust spells and even if I don't like the goggle wearing idiot, I'd love to have my way with him. _

'Mum I'm home!' Takeru said as he strolled through his front door. As usual no answer from his mother. _Still at work. _Takeru quickly hurried to his room. Really the only time he had to practise good magic was when his mother was at work and when she was asleep. He closed and locked the door behind him. Closed his blinds, lit a few black and blue candles and laid down the rose on the floor with a picture of Hikari. Well. It was a picture of him and Hikari cuddling by a sunset which she had photoshoped and emailed to him with the header 'This would be so Kawaii!'. Honestly he couldn't sleep that night in the realisation she was a complete psycho stalker.

He wrapped the rose in the picture of Hikari and closed his eyes. 'Venus here me. I call on you now for your protection from an obsessive lover. Give Hikari her sanity back with this spell, break her affections for me as I break your rose'. With force and speed he broke the rose and then burned the remains over a candle.

'With this, my will be done'. Takeru sighed in releif as he knew that this spell would be effective. He blew out the candles,and picked up his phone. As usual the screen flashed with 'New messages!'

'30 texts from Hikari,! How did she manage to send 4 in 15 seconds? That girl can text as fast as her mouth can run'. _Lets just hope I won't get anymore tonight. _

Hours had passed and there was no communication of any kind from Hikari. Takeru was now sure that the spell had worked and now that he didn't have to worry about her anymore his thoughts naturally turned to Daisuke. _What am I going to do with these feelings? Its funny to see the reflections in life, how I want Daisuke and can't have him, and Hikari wanting me and can't have me. And possibly Daisuke wanting Hikari and can't have her. _'Why is love so picky?'

_I just wish I could kiss him. _

'I just wish I could erase him' Seth said to himself as he arranged ingredients in front of him. _However, I do believe that would be really bad effing karma if I simply stopped his existence. Not that I usually care for Karma, but the consequences of erasing someone are something I'd rather face later. _

'_Besides, I want to be around to enjoy Takeru.' A devilish smile appeared on his face. Ever since discovering his inner magic, Seth has always viewed people as pawns. Possessions. Things he can manipulate for his enjoyment. To satisfy his arousals. However, Takeru being someone he cannot manipulate, only arouses him more. He must have him. Must. _

_He took a picture of Daisuke and Hikari he printed off the school network and placed them in a red bowl. He cut an apple in half, and squeezed the juice on the pictures. 'Lust be born in these two, in there groins desire grow, strong and lasting it will be until there bodies cannot sex no more. My words are gospel, my will be done!'. He then spat in the bowl, and put into a an altar dwelling hidden in the store. _

_Seth smiled, proud of his work. 'That should do it'. _


End file.
